


just say yes

by chininiris



Series: Ashe Ship Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: “We’re in a war, we never know if we’ll live to see another day.” Yuri shrugged, eyes roving over the rings on display. His lips twisted in displeasure, not satisfied with anything they were offering. “I realized I don't wanna die without making you mine. So what do you say? Will you marry me?”Yuri turned his head to look at him, and Ashe blinked stupidly a few times before exclaiming, “yes!”For Ashe Ship Week Day 02: Freckles /Marriage
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Ashe Ship Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> I see a marriage prompt, I grasp it firmly, so here's something a bit out of the norm. Another short entry for [Ashe Ship Week](https://twitter.com/asheshipweek)!
> 
> Title is from [Bruno Mars - Marry You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dElRVQFqj-k&ab_channel=BrunoMars), kind of. Enjoy!

_ “We should get married,” Yuri said as they stopped in front of a small jewelry store, and Ashe balked at the suggestion. “What, you don’t like the idea?” _

_ “It’s just sudden, is all.” They’d never spoken about marriage or any lifelong plans before, and he suspected they’d never talk about it until they saw this war to the end. He should’ve expected that Yuri would surprise him. “Why now, though? You’re not the kind to act on whims.” _

_ “We’re in a war, we never know if we’ll live to see another day.” Yuri shrugged, eyes roving over the rings on display. His lips twisted in displeasure, not satisfied with anything they were offering. “I realized I don't wanna die without making you mine. So what do you say? Will you marry me?” _

_ Yuri turned his head to look at him, and Ashe blinked stupidly a few times before exclaiming, “yes!” _

It's way past sunset, at some odd hour of the night when all that can be heard are the crickets outside and the snores of his tent mates. Not far from there, a campfire glows, illuminating the faces of those keeping the first round of watch.

Ashe opens his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness before he unfurls from his cot and reaches for his shoes. Caspar and Sylvain sleep on, blissfully unaware of Ashe as he slips his feet into his boots and throws his coat on to keep the chill at bay. Opening the flap of the tent, Ashe is greeted by the crisp night air and the distant light of the fire. Rather than going towards it, he turns in the opposite direction and tiptoes past the other tents, towards the stretch of grass and the river that cuts through the plains.

Walking in the dark isn't hard; Ashe is an archer for a reason, and he was a thief once. The moon isn't full, but it provides just enough light to make the task easier, casting a pale silver glow on the blades of grass and shrubs scattered across its expanse. 

Ashe spots who he's looking for standing at the shores of the river, hair braided in a loose plait and face turned up towards the shimmering stars. He lets his feet fall heavier on the ground to announce his arrival, picking up his pace when the person turns around to face him.

A smile pulls at his lips, and Yuri opens his arms in silent invitation, wrapping them tightly around him when Ashe steps close. A kiss is shared, loving and sweet and lingering, and Ashe smiles brighter when Yuri tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, tangling a small bloom in the grey locks. 

Yuri’s lips curve upwards, his hand cupping Ashe’s cheek gently. He can feel the calluses on his skin, same as his own, born from years of wielding weapons and fighting. Ashe places his hand over Yuri’s and leans for another kiss, and another and another, until Yuri pulls away with a breathless chuckle and Ashe is sure that he can see a blush on his lover’s face. 

“This might be my stupidest idea ever,” Yuri confesses in a whisper, lacing the fingers of their other hands together. 

“I don’t think it is.” Ashe touches their foreheads together and gives Yuri’s hand a squeeze. “But why do you think so?”

“You deserve more than a wedding by some random river during a war,” Yuri states, “and more than the rings I could afford in the nearest village.” 

“I like it as it is.” The privacy is nice and it’s lovely out here, just them and the moon and the stars, and the sounds of rushing water and night critters. “And the rings aren’t bad. They’re of good quality and I chipped in too, you know.” 

“We could get married in the middle of the battlefield, covered in guts and blood and with no ring whatsoever, and still you’d think it was perfect because you’re a sap,” Yuri states bluntly, and Ashe can’t deny that. It’d be perfect in its own way, because it’s  _ Yuri _ , and that’s what matters. “I’d like to see you wearing more than a simple silver band. Maybe a gem that matches your eyes? Or mine?” Yuri muses aloud, lips quirking in a teasing smirk. “I like the sound of that. Something purple, like a brand, to tell everyone you’re mine.”

His eyebrows arch in mock surprise and he quips lightly, “I didn’t know you were a possessive man, Yuri.” 

“I’m usually not, no.” Yuri brushes his lips on Ashe’s cheek, up towards his ear to whisper, “but I rather like the idea of everyone knowing you belong to me.” 

Ashe flushes, lowering his gaze when Yuri pulls away. “W-Well, I’d like it if others knew you’re mine, too.”

Rather than replying, Yuri tilts Ashe’s face up with a finger under his chin and claims his lips once more, slow and deep and so passionate it leaves Ashe weak in the knees. When they separate, Yuri reaches into the pocket of his own coat, pulling from within the two bands they purchased when they went to a village for supplies whilst the professor led the rest of the group to a good spot to set up camp. He offers one to Ashe, who takes it with quivering fingers and turns it around repeatedly to keep them busy. 

Yuri shakes his head, taking Ashe’s left hand and slowly slotting the ring into place. “I don't think I can put into words what you mean to me,” Yuri murmurs, smoothing his thumb over the gleaming surface of the ring. 

“And then I’m the sap,” Ashe teases lightly, and Yuri chuckles. 

“I have a reputation to uphold, you know. What would they think if they found out the Savage Mockingbird is a sap?” Yuri winks, which makes Ashe snicker, then lowers his head to kiss the ring on his finger. “I didn’t think I’d ever love someone quite as much as I love you. Even without the right words, I hope you’ll know how cherished you are. I give myself to you in body and soul.”

Ashe turns his palm up, runs his thumb along Yuri's hand before setting the ring in place, slowly sliding it to rest on the last knuckle. He watches the moonlight reflecting off it before kissing it as well, then kissing Yuri's palm, then his wrist.

“I love you so much, Yuri, that sometimes I don’t think I can fit all these feelings in my chest.” Ashe pulls Yuri’s hand to his chest and clasps it between both of his own. The words seem to fail him and his eyes are already prickling with tears, but he pushes onwards. “To know that you trust me and that you love me, that is the highest honor. I will do everything that I can to make you happy, to make sure you know you are loved, every day now and forever.”

It’s quiet for a moment, the breeze ruffling their hair and pulling some locks free from the plait on Yuri’s head. Then he laughs wetly, and manages in a murmur, “You’ve already made me the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Ashe’s heart threatens to burst, so full of love and joy for the man in front of him. He sweeps Yuri up in his arms and they kiss once more, looking forward to whatever time they have left together.

**Author's Note:**

> | [yuriashe playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OfM6V57iDzm6EU5URAXdC?si=-1h-RuptSsCWP9RvIpmO9g) | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
